Black Roses
by x Such Great Heights x
Summary: [SM: AU] Mamoru is a space pirate who has been captured and taken to be held at the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the princess of the Moon Kingdom and can’t help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?
1. Part 1

Black Roses

**Summary: (SM: AU) Mamoru is a space pirate who has been captured and taken to be held at the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?**

**Authors Note: So here is my newest story, I'm glad that I got it up as soon as I did. Actually, I wasn't planning on putting it up, but then I just finished my other story today, so I decided that I would put it up. I hope that you guys enjoy it! I worked pretty hard on it and I really hope that you like it! Tell me what you think, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea.**

--

_Part 1_

Serenity sat down at her desk and looked straight ahead, not wanting the burning eyes of her companion to burn holes in her. She didn't dare to look up, or even speak, her voice would crack and she would feel like a couple idiot. She felt his eyes starring deeply at her and once, he moved towards her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She willed herself to not flinch at his touch, for it burned even more then his eyes would have. "Serenity."

She looked up finally, her eyes deceiving her and nodded her head, even though he had not called her that name in the years that they had spent together. She nodded her head again and stopped the tears from falling. He had never called her her formal. Her princess name, a name that had scarred her for her life. She shook her head instead of nodding and stared back at the floor.

"Serenity, look at me." He demanded and she shook her head, her spinning in circles, her eyes burning with tears that threatened to fall. She would not show him what he was doing to her; it would only provoke him to hurt her more. "Serenity, I do not like being ignored."

'_And I do not like being led on.'_ She thought to herself before closing her eyes, his touch burning through the thin material of her white sun-dress. He kept his hand clenched against her shoulder roughly and then finally, he spun her towards him, the chair being thrown away and she was forced to stand up and look at him. "Don't." She said weakly, her voice barely audible.

He mourned inside himself, for it was not what he wanted to do. He looked at the twenty-one year old girl and then shook his head as he heard her words. He was hurting her, but he had always been hurting her and it shouldn't be any different. "You have to go back." He urged and she shook her head, not allowing the tears to fall down her face.

"I can't go back." She replied, her eyes darting absently from the walls to him, anything that would protect her from starring at his cobalt eyes. "I can't go back after what you have done to me. You have made me fall in love with you and if they kill you, I will be killed with you."

"No." He said firmly, "I will not let you die."

--

_Two Years Before._

Serenity – or Usagi to all of her friends – was a nine-teen year old girl and the heir to the thrown of the moon kingdom. She sighed as she pushed a piece of her honey blonde hair back and then smiled at her mentor Luna. "Do you think that Prince Kenji is a good match for me Luna?" She questioned, her voice wavering slightly.

"Well I do not know princess; I have never met him before." Luna replied calmly, even though the princess's remarks surprised her quite a deal.

Usagi thought for a second, "But I have not met him, even though he is the prince of Saturn, I do not think that it is right for an arrange marriage." She sighed and brushed through her hair once more, "But whatever, my mother wishes for me to get married to him and I must do what I must."

"You are awfully calm about this Usagi." Luna said and then eyed her, "Are you sure that you are going to be okay with this meeting?"

Usagi ignored her comment, "I think that I will visit the prisoners down in the dungeon, you will not tell anybody of it, will you Luna?" She questioned and Luna shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Usagi, you know that you are not supposed to go down there, there are many bad people down there and they could harm you-!" Usagi sighed and cut into her sentence.

"Do not worry about me, I know how to take care of myself and my mother does not need to know of my departure down there. I did hear that they had a new prisoner down there and I wish to take just a small peep at him. I have heard so much about him and I think that since he's going to be here for awhile, I should at least see him. It has been reported that he has been there for a couple of weeks now. The new prisoner I mean." Usagi replied, even though the truth was that her best friend Seiya Kou was down there and she just wanted to see him once more. Seiya had been caught for stealing something for his family. Usagi thought that that was nothing, but her mother would hear nothing of it.

"Usagi, I don't-"

Usagi stood up and bowed slightly before making her departure out of the room, "I will be back soon, if mother asks for me, tell her that I am outside in the gardens."

"I don't know how long you are going to be allowed to do this before you get caught Usagi!" Luna called after her and stood up from the bench that she had been sitting on. She walked after Usagi, only to find that the princess was nowhere to be found.

--

Usagi tip-toed down the stairs of the dungeon, noticing that the guards were asleep and she would be able to slip through. She checked the number of the doors and finally found where her best friend was, "Seiya, you up?" She questioned and she heard a knock in return.

"Who is it?" A voice, unfamiliar to her, called back to her from the door that had once occupied her friend. Usagi, too stunned to do anything, heard rustling in the other chambers that were down there. She looked to her left and then looked to her right.

"Where is Seiya?" She asked and a groan was what she heard in response, "Seiya, is that you?"

"No, and I don't know where your precious Seiya is, but if I were you kitten, I wouldn't be down here." Usagi stood out-raged as she peered through the bars of the chamber. She didn't recognize the man at all. He had ebony hair, was almost six feet, and was slender. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"I am not a _kitten_!" She cried out, not even knowing what he referred to. She had never even heard of a 'kitten' before. "I demand to know who you are!"

"What's it to you, are you some kind of royalty or something?" His voice was deep and she shook her head as she leaned against the door, she looked again at her surroundings and then she stood up straighter.

"Yes, I am actually. I am Princess-"

"Serenity! In heavens name, what are you doing down here?" Usagi turned around and found herself starring at her mother. Her mother's face was pale as she noticed that her daughter was standing at the door of the most vicious space pirate Mamoru Chiba. Queen Serenity moved quickly and took her daughter by her arm. "I thought I had told you that you were not allowed down here."

"But mother… Seiya was and then I-"

Queen Serenity clenched her hand around Usagi's forearm, "I told you strictly that you were not allowed down here and I don't care if you were visiting with Seiya or not. I want you to never come down here again." She turned to the guards, "Will you take her to Luna and get her ready for Prince Kenji's arrival?"

"Yes ma'am." The guards replied and Queen Serenity walked over to the door that her daughter had just been leaning on. She looked opened it up with a key that was around her neck and then pushed it open. In the corner lay the ebony haired man who only smirked at the queen. He was in chains, the strongest chains so that he would not get away.

"You are lucky that I don't kill you _Chiba_." Queen Serenity remarked, "You are not allowed to talk to my daughter at all, I will make sure that you two will never meet again."

--

Usagi huffed as she sat down in her chair at her desk. She hated the fact that her mother didn't trust her. Luna sat in front of her, running a brush through Usagi's hair. Usagi huffed again, trying to get Luna to ask her the question. Luna set down the brush and sat down in front of Usagi.

"She caught you, didn't she?" Luna questioned and Usagi nodded her head.

"I don't get it; I mean it's her fault that I go down there anyways. If they would just release Seiya from the prison that has been holding him, then maybe we would all live in a happy world and I would be the perfect daughter that she wanted me to be." Usagi sighed and brushed a piece of her bang back before Luna stood up and started to do her hair again. "But – no. She_ won't_ do that because she just wants me to get married and then I can take over the kingdom for her."

"Usagi, you know that your mother loves you very much." Luna said and Usagi rolled her eyes before a guard walked into the room. Luna quickly finished Usagi's hair and pulled her up out of her seat, "Prince Kenji is going to love you, so go." She pushed her lightly out of the room.

--

Queen Serenity watched as her daughter walked into the room. She had a scowl on her face, her hair was pulled back slightly, while the rest cascaded down her back. She was wearing a white sun-dress with white ballet flats. She bowed in front of the King and Queen of Saturn and then took her place next to her mother. Usagi eyed her mother and then turned her eyes towards Prince Kenji.

"Princess Serenity, you are lovelier in person." Kenji stated and took Usagi's hands in his own. He bent down on his knee and kissed her knuckle lightly. She smiled genuinely as he pulled back from her. "You are the most heavenly creature in this galaxy that I have ever laid eyes on."

Usagi blushed, "Surely that is not what you mean." She said and he shook his head, disagreeing with her. She looked over at her mother who didn't move an inch. She felt a squeeze on her hand and her attention was pulled back to Kenji.

"There is nobody more beautiful then you."

She nodded her head, this time not up to arguing with him. "Thank you Prince Kenji, I am so glad that we finally met."

--

_One Week Later._

Usagi tip-toed once more down to the prison, wondering if she was going to see Seiya this time. She felt eyes watching her, but she shook off the worry and walked to the prison that had been occupied by the ebony haired man and not her best friend and once her lover Seiya. She leaned against the door and knocked once. "Tell me straight forward, is Seiya in there with you?"

A laugh echoed in the chambers of the prison, "No, there is nobody by the name of Seiya here." The man was the same as before. She wondered who he was. "You should be here kitten."

"Stop calling me kitten!" She screeched and pressed a hand to her forehead, "That is not how you talk to royalty."

The rattling of chains could be heard.

'_So that's why he hasn't even attempted to look at me, he's been chained up for the last couple of weeks.' _She stood there stunned, she hated that her mother had locked up these prisoners, but felt that also they deserved it for it was their own doing. She stood there in silence before she finally heard a reply.

"Royalty means nothing."

She snorted, "Royalty means everything. Social class means everything. You seem to deny it now, but in your heart you know that I am levels above you and you are not allowed to call me kitten." She spat and he laughed once more.

"We'll see if you're better then me _kitten_." He replied and she threw up her hands in frustration. She turned away from the door and walked out of the prison. She hated everything; she was not going to go back there for it seemed that Seiya was no longer there. She decided that it wasn't worth being disrespected by the prisoner. She couldn't though, shake the feeling of dread as she repeated his words in her mind.

--

_Two Weeks Later._

Usagi shuddered as she entered her room once more. She liked Prince Kenji, but felt that this was a horrible decision. Today had been her second meeting with him, and she couldn't help but wonder if she really was going to go through with this. She would do what she must, but she didn't know if her marrying him would be a good option for her. She missed Seiya; he had once been a lover and her best friend. It had been when they were both sixteen and they had been fools to ever believe that they could be together. She worried about him, she wondered if he was alright. Minako Aino, princess of Venus, walked into Usagi's room. Bowed slightly to her and then closed the door behind her.

"I heard." Minako breathed and fell against the bed, "That Seiya's missing. It seems that he broke out of the prison awhile ago. I came to tell you as soon as I could."

"Oh god!" Usagi cried, "Are you sure? I mean, he wouldn't possibly leaves. He _knew_ that if he left they would find him! What if they find him Minako? Are they going to kill him, I pray to god that they do not kill him!"

Minako shrugged and took her friend in her arms, "I don't think that they will kill him, but I do think that they will find him. I have to go search for him, he is my friend just as much as yours."

"Thank you Minako." She replied and then closed her eyes, "I will be awaiting your safe return."

Minako smiled and stood up, walking towards the door. "Hey, what are friends for?"

--

It was late at night when she heard the noise. It had been two weeks since her meeting with Kenji and only a week since her second encounter with the man in the prison. She turned her head from the light and the book that she had been flipping through and stared at the figure by the window, too stunned to even move. Her eyes widened as the figure pushed open the window and jumped into her room. "Don't scream kitten, or your fate will be even worst."

"What… what, who are you?" She questioned her eyes wide as the figure came into the light. A gasp caught in her throat as she saw the same ebony haired man from the prison, only a week ago. He held a rope in his right hand and a sword was attached to his hip. He stalked towards her and grabbed her roughly from the bed. She swallowed back the scream, her eyes starring at the sword at his side. "Don't – don't kill me." She pleaded and he only laughed.

"Kill you? I don't think so… but right now, you're coming with me." He gently pressed his hand on the back of her neck, causing her to lurch forward and fall limp in his arms. He tied the rope tightly around her legs and arms before throwing her gingerly over his shoulder and climbing back out of the window.

_End of Part 1_

--

**Ending Note: So what do you guys think? Good, bad? Tell me please! Thanks so much for reading, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**


	2. Part 2

Black Roses

**(SM: AU) Mamoru is a space pirate who has been captured and taken to be held at the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so glad that you all like this story! Thanks for all the comments and I'm sorry about my silly mistakes last chapter! I do hope that this chapter is better! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing… unless you count the plot of this story!**

--

_Part 2_

Usagi stirred in her sleep slightly, moving just enough to awaken her. Her eyes were betraying her thought and they would not opening. She moaned in pain as she felt even inch of her ached. She bit down on her tongue, blood seeping quickly into her mouth. Finally, her eyes opened and she found herself tied up and laid across a hard as rock bed. Her eyes darted around the ship and she closed her eyes as she heard voices outside of the room that she was locked in.

"What is her name anyways?" A man's voice questioned.

"Princess Serenity, but everybody calls her Usa-Usagi." The second man said, stumbling slightly on Usagi's name. She opened her eyes and rolled them as she heard the second man continue to talk, "She's the heir to the Moon Kingdom."

"Wasn't she suppose to be married to Prince Kenji of Saturn?" The first man questioned and Usagi could just picture the second man nodding his head. She had no idea where she was, but these two men did not sound like the man who had taken her from her room.

She heard the second man shuffle his feet, "Yes, I think that that's right." The voice sounded familiar to her, but it was like she hadn't heard the voice in awhile.

"What are you two doing lurking around the hallways and in front of the prisoners' room?!" A third voice entered, this voice, she realized, was the voice of her captives. She closed her eyes quickly just as the door was opened and a light stream fell against her eyes. Against her eye-lids, instead of the flat darkness, there was a bright light from the hallway. "You are not supposed to be around here."

"Captain Chiba… uh, it won't happen again." The first mans' voice said quickly and then there were a set of footsteps. Usagi knew that the first man had left, but the second had not. She heard some more footsteps and realized that they were coming towards her. She inhaled sharply and relaxed against the hard bed.

"You do not need to hide your state." The third man said quickly and Usagi opened her eyes hesitantly. The sight that greeted her was too much to bear. Her vocal cords wouldn't work at the moment that she saw everything, but she was sure if they had, she would have screamed loudly. In front of her was Mamoru Chiba, the most feared pirate in the whole galaxy and the second man, the man who had stumbled on her name, was her best friend in the whole wide world, Seiya Kou.

--

Mamoru tapped his foot impatiently as he stared down at the young girl in front of him. He had released her from the rope that held her back, but she struggled to find the words that were building up inside of her. "I wouldn't even try speaking."

A flash of anger bolted through her eyes and she shot him a glare as she finally spoke, her voice soft and hoarse, "S-S-Seiya…? What t-the h-hell i-is going o-on?" She stuttered, tripping over her own words. The man next to him, Seiya Kou, shook his head and looked at the ground.

"You shouldn't be questioning him like you are, kitten; it could get you into a lot of trouble." She groaned in pain, ignoring his comment and leaned against the bed once more. She closed her eyes as she hit the bed with a soft 'thump'. He turned towards Seiya, "If she awakens, tie her up and bring her to the main control center, I'm going to have a word with her."

--

_Flashback – One Year Previous._

Usagi pressed a hand to his cheek lovingly and then sat down on the log in the forest that they were currently in. She sighed and brushed back a damp bang from her face. "Do you think Seiya, that they will ban you from the kingdom if they find out?"

"If… if they find out what?" Seiya questioned and took a seat next to Usagi, taking her hand in his. "If they find out that we're best friends?"

Usagi blushed slightly, "Yes, if they find out that we are best friends, do you think that they will ban you or anything like that? I mean, I don't think that they would, but I am not suppose to be going around with… people like you." A look of anger crossed her best friends face and she wished that she could take back the words.

"People like me? Usagi, you are crazy." Seiya said and dropped her hand from his grasp, letting it fall to her thigh. She moved her hand from her thigh and placed her elbows on either of her thighs and then rested her head in her palms. "We will be best friends forever and nobody can take that away from us."

Usagi nodded her head, starring out across the pond, too caught up in the beauty to notice the heavy footsteps and the clatter of armor. She turned her head once Seiya tapped her shoulder lightly. She starred at the guards of the palace. She shook her head and did a double-take to stare at Seiya. He looked frightened and Usagi's heart went out for her best friend. She looked over her right shoulder to find more guards. She turned her head to look at Seiya once more, and then stood up from her place on the log.

"What is going on?" She questioned formally and stood in front of Seiya so that they couldn't do anything to him, yet. "I am fine and you do not need to come out here and check up on me yourselves."

"We are here by the orders of Queen Serenity, arresting Seiya Kou for stealing and associating with Princess Serenity." The guard repeated quickly as two other guards came and took Seiya firmly by the forearms.

"I _demand_ you release him!" Usagi cried out, "You have no right to just come in here and take him away for doing nothing! You do not even have proof that he stole _and_ he is allowed to talk to me! I talked to him, it was my decision!"

"Sorry Princess Serenity, it's Queen Serenity's orders and because she still holds the throne, she overrules anything that you throw at her." The guard, that Usagi knew very well, named Ryou, told her and she shook her head, tears threatening to fall. She walked over to Seiya and hugged him quickly.

"I will find a way to get you out Seiya, I promise. I'll visit you everyday." She whispered gently in his ear and then he nodded his head numbly before he was taken away by the guards. Ryou stayed behind, watching as Usagi thrashed her head wildly around, her hands clutching the temples of her head. Ryou walked over and took her hand down from her temple.

"Come with me." He said and led her back to the castle, not looking back at her as she cried.

_End of flashback._

--

Usagi stirred once more in her sleep and she sat up quickly. _'What has happened?'_ She thought to herself, _'Have I been drugged, are they going to kill me? Will I ever see my parents or friends again?'_ The thoughts circled around in her head rapidly. She pressed a hand to her temple, not noticing the figure in the corner looking at her. She turned her head and gasped, raising her right hand to her throat as a shot of pain ran through it. She turned her head and eyed the person.

"Seiya." She greeted her best friend with a hoarse voice that sounded quite feeble. "You bastard, what the hell are you doing here?"

Seiya shifted in the seat that was near Usagi's bed. She leaned against the wall as he shifted once more. "Serenity, there is much that I want to tell you, but I cannot. I am forbidden to tell you anything." Usagi blinked a couple of times to make sure that she was hearing this right. She turned her head to the side and looked at the wall.

"Serenity…" She repeated her eyes wide. Seiya barely called her that name. It wasn't uncommon for commoners to call her that, but Seiya _had _been her best friend. "Serenity… oh gods Seiya, did they brain-wash you?"

"Princess Serenity, I think that you should come with me." Seiya said and walked over to Usagi, a rope in his hand. He tied Usagi, who was willing, who didn't struggle against him as he tied up her arms. He led her by her hand towards the main control center. Usagi searched her best friend for answers, but turned up with nothing.

Usagi decided that she would rather look around and become familiar with her surroundings then to actually focus on why her best friend was with the most vicious pirate in the whole galaxy. The hallways were a tarnish color, and it felt weird to be on this ship. She looked around for a little while more, until they finally passed through two giant doors. Her footsteps sounded louder then they had in the hallways, as she walked into the room. There was a huge window and it over-looked space. Usagi gasped as she stared out at space and found that she was looking at Earth. She had always wanted to go there, but not this way. She looked at the rest of the crew, some were women, and the others were men. Her eyes focused on the captain of the ship. Mamoru Chiba. Seiya tightened his grip on Usagi and then took out a seat for her. She sat down carefully in it as Mamoru walked up to her.

"I see that you are in a better state then you were before kitten." He said quickly and a small flash of anger appeared across her features. She shook her head and looked everywhere around the main control center, anything that would catch her attention instead of looking at Mamoru. "I do not like to be ignored."

She almost choked on the non-existent liquid in her mouth. "You may either call me Serenity or Usagi, but I am definitely not your _kitten_."

He walked forward, close enough so that he could reach out and touch her cheek softly. A gasp caught in her throat, causing her to choke once more. Mamoru kept his hand where it was. "Feisty, aren't we kitten?"

"My name is Usagi or Serenity! You may call me one of those names, but you are not allowed to call me 'kitten'. My god, you are just as thick-headed as Seiya!" She said and then gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. She turned her head towards Seiya, who only shrugged in response. She turned her head back to Mamoru, who had taken his hand away from her cheek and was stalking back to the window.

"This," He said, motioning to Earth. "Is where we will be going. From there, we will be handing you off to one of my co-workers and from there; your fate will be sealed."

"What?" Usagi questioned, her eyes widening. "You're going to kill me?"

Mamoru shook his head, "No, we're not going to kill you. We're holding you for ransom."

"Eh? Why me?" She questioned, her voice cracking slightly. She already knew the answer in her mind, but she wanted to hear it out loud. Mamoru shook his head, a small smile spread across his face and then it was clear to Usagi that he was not going to answer her question. He turned to look at her, a shine in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Out loud mocking you – never." He said and grinned like an idiot, "Mentally mocking you – always."

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath, her eyes not daring to look at any of the crew or the captain. She heard a sigh to her right and turned head to see that instead of Seiya standing there, there was a raven-haired woman. She looked at Mamoru who was starring at the raven-haired woman.

"I think you should take her to her chambers." Mamoru ordered the woman, who only nodded in response. "Seiya, I need you to work here, so Rei will take care of her."

The woman named Rei nodded her head. "Yes Captain Chiba." She said automatically and Usagi rolled her eyes as Rei gently un-tied Usagi's hands and hauled her up to her feet. They walked out of the room in silence; it was only when they were fifty feet away from the main control center that Rei turned around. "You should not challenge the captain like that Princess Serenity."

"Whatever." She said and turned her head from Rei's piercing glare. "At least you know how to treat me. I don't understand why _he _can't understand that my name is not 'kitten', and that it is Usagi or Serenity."

Rei rolled her eyes, "You will never learn Serenity, will you?"

"What?" Usagi questioned, her eyes looking over Rei's features as they walked down a brightly lit hallway. "Is there something that I need to know?"

Rei shook her head her raven-hair swishing slightly with the motion. Usagi could tell that Rei was lying; her eyes were deceiving her quite a bit. "You do not need to know anything, you barely know anything anyways."

"Hey!" Usagi cried out, her voice bouncing off the walls. "I don't know what your problem is, but don't take it out on me! I am not the reason that you are working with that thick headed jerk!"

Rei pushed a button on that was next to the doors and then shook her head once more, pushing Usagi into the room that she would stay in. She walked into the room after Usagi and closed the doors behind her, before flicking on the light switch. Usagi stumbled and landed on the bed, her eyes wide as she watched Rei flick on a couple of lights and then hand her a dress that she was suppose to wear. "I think that you should wear this instead of the dress that you are wearing now. It resembles too much of the Moon Kingdom."

Usagi glared at her angrily, "Well what do you expect? I am the princess of the Moon Kingdom."

Rei said nothing, she placed the dress down and then sat down in the corner of the room, she flicked on one the lights so that Usagi could see her full features. She was a pretty woman, something that Usagi would have never expected from a woman like her. She opened a book and then nodded to Usagi to put on the dress. Usagi nodded slightly and walked to the bathroom. She stripped off her white sun-dress and replaced it with a light blue one. It fell all the way to the floor and had off the shoulder sleeves. She looked at herself in the mirror and then reached towards her hair, tugging it out of its two pig-tailed buns on the top of her head. She sighed and rummaged around the drawers, finally finding what she wanted. She ran a brush through her hair and then picked up the scissors.

'_Here goes nothing.' _She thought to herself, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She quickly placed the scissors away and ran the brush through her hair before deciding to place it in a ponytail that rested on her left shoulder. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" Came the reply and Usagi rolled her eyes before opening the door and seeing Rei on the other side. Usagi walked over to the bed and sat down, Rei handed her the shoes that she was destined to wear and Usagi hesitantly slipped them on. "Captain Chiba will be calling you down shortly."

"But – but I was just down there." Usagi complained and Rei nodded her head, clear that anger was rising up within her.

"I know." Rei said calmly, "He wants you to meet the crew and everything. You will be with us for awhile, you know that Serenity, don't you?"

Usagi nodded her head sadly, "I know."

_End of Part 2_

--

**Ending Note: So… better or worse? I know I made some of the senshi… evil, kinda, but you will find out why they are on the bad side soon! There is a reason, and it will come out sooner or later! Oh so, I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Please review!**


	3. Part 3

Black Roses

**Summary: (SM: AU) Mamoru is a space pirate who has been capture and taken to be held on the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay and thanks so much for all of the reviews! You guys are so nice to me! Yay, around 600 hits and 18 reviews! I feel so lucky! Thank you! Well, enjoy this chapter! Oh one last thing, Seiya and Usagi were _former_ lovers, they are no longer lovers. Just wanted to point that out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sad I know.**

--

_Part 3_

Usagi shook her head and then turned to face her best friend. "You are an insensitive jerk who didn't even _think_ of informing their _best friend in the whole wide galaxy_, that they were joining up with that thick-headed jerk _Chiba_ and planning on kid-napping me!" Usagi exhaled loudly, turning her eyes to the wall instead of her best friend.

"Serenity, I don't know what to say." Seiya said and looked down to the ground. "I mean, I wasn't planning on joining up with Captain Chiba, but something happened and he offered me a place on his crew. I didn't know what they were going to kid-nap you until the day that they brought you on-board."

"You are a bastard and a waste of my time." Usagi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do you know how angry and worried my mother is going to be? She will surely kill you all once she finds out who kid-napped me." She warned in a low voice, her eyes darting back and forth between the wall and Seiya.

"I know." Seiya replied honestly. "But what can I do?"

"Release me! I do not deserve to be here. Just because I am the heir to the most powerful kingdom in the galaxy, does not mean that you have the right to take me from everything I knew! This is outrageous!" Usagi shifted in her seat and crossed her legs politely.

"I can't do that Serenity, I would if I had the choice, but a deal is a deal and you cannot go back on your words." Seiya placed his hands in his lap and starred at the woman who had once been his best friend. "What do I need to do to get your trust back?"

Usagi shook her head quickly, "There is no way that you can earn my trust back. You will never be my best friend again. What's done is done and you cannot go back," She mocked, "Isn't that right?"

--

"Captain Chiba, do you think… do you think that Serenity will be alright?" Rei questioned as she walked along the side of Mamoru. She brushed a piece of her raven hair back and then looked up at her captain. "I am worried about her."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Worried about her? Why?"

"Because she is vulnerable and putting her in this position just doesn't seem right. Don't you think that it would have been easier if we had just kid-napped her brother Shingo? I mean, he is not worth as much as Serenity, but I think that we will mentally alter her if this goes on for too long." Rei explained and Mamoru stopped before leaning against the wall and starring at Rei.

"Rei, I understand that you are worried about the 'kitten', but… just because you are worried about her, doesn't mean that all of a sudden you have to be her mother or something like that."

Rei bit her lip, "I am not acting like her mother! She is three years younger then me and I think of her like a little sister. I have known her for a long time, even if she doesn't remember me!"

"Whatever." Mamoru scowled and then pushed off the wall, leaving Rei behind him.

--

"Rei-chan?" Usagi interjected her eyes wide as she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her as she arranged some things on Usagi's desk. "Is there something I need to know? It seems that you and _jerk-wad_ are hiding something from me."

Rei flinched slightly. "You shouldn't call me 'Rei-chan'; I do not hold that respect to you."

"How do you know?" Usagi questioned, raking a hand through her silvery blonde curls before continuing. "You are not me, are you?"

"I-I… I guess that I am not." Rei confessed, "It just feels very… awkward with you calling me that and I would rather that you didn't call me that." Usagi nodded her head stiffly and then ran a hand across her face, rubbing at her eyes lightly.

"I do not like it here." Usagi admitted and Rei turned from her work, starring at the nine-teen year old intently.

"I agree with you, it is nothing like the Moon Kingdom."

"You know much about the Moon Kingdom Rei?"

Rei shrugged before turning back to her work, wanting to avoid the question. "I guess I do. I was born on Mars and I was told about the beautiful placed called the Moon Kingdom. I was told that one-day I would go there, but… I never ended up there." She laughed slightly, "I ended up here instead."

Usagi nodded her head, "I admit that this is not the ideal place for somebody to live and work on, but… may I ask why did you decide to come here instead of go to the Moon Kingdom?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time Rei-chan."

Rei twitched, "Alright… alright, but you promise not to tell anybody?"

"Yes!" Usagi replied eagerly and rested her head in the palm of her hands. "Do go on Rei-chan, you are the only interesting one upon this ship! Thank you!" She said, excitement rising in her voice. Rei nodded her head, sitting down in the chair that was near the desk.

"You see, I was born as the Mars princess, the heir to the throne and the only child of the Mars king and queen…" Rei began and motioned around with her hands. Usagi nodded again, just as eager to hear the story as Rei was to tell it.

--

_Flashback – Six Years Back._

"Rei, I think that the only reason you are acting this way is because of Serenity and the other princesses from other planets. Do you envy them? Do you want to be like them? I can see why you would envy Serenity, she is perfect, but you acting out like this is un-heard of!" The queen shouted and Rei nodded her head numbly.

"Mother, I do not want to disgrace this family, but I do not want to be part of it anymore." Rei said confidently and a look of horror appeared on her mothers face.

"What do you mean that you do not want to be part of this family anymore?! You are the only child and the _heir_ to the Mars Kingdom?! How can you just walk out on this family and your job like this?!" Her mother questioned furiously. "_Rei Rita Hino_, answer me!"

Rei shook her head, her massive raven hair falling around her shoulders, cascading down her back, "I am sorry, but this is what I wish and now that I have the freedom from you, I am allowed to choose what I wish. Mother, you must not underestimate me, I do have certain goals that I want to accomplish, but ruling the Mars Kingdom is _not one of them_."

"It's that pirate," The queen moaned and looked at her husband for support, "It's that idiotic space pirate Mamoru Chiba that we have been searching for, for years. My gods Rei, have you gone completely insane?"

'_No,'_ Rei wanted to answer, _'I have just fallen completely in love with this man that I have only known for a couple of hours, but he is everything that I have ever wanted.'_ Rei shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "No. I have not gone completely insane."

"Then why are you doing this to us?!" The queen shouted, her eyes tearing and her hands balled up in fists, waiting for her only daughter and child to answer her. "Why Rei, _why_?! You are leaving your kingdom when they need you the most!"

Rei stiffened, "You have always been wanting what's best for me mother. You have always wanted me to be the queen and marry somebody who is the best for me. You always told me that that was what we both wanted and what was best for both of us. But mother," She protested, "It is not what I want and I don't think that I should have to live this lie anymore. So I am leaving and I am leaving with Mamoru Chiba."

"No!" Her mother shouted and shot up from the chair she had been seated in. She walked over to her daughter and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "You cannot do this! Dear, tell her that she can't do this!"

The king, who had been more then happy not to say anything, turned his head sheepishly and looked at his young daughter. She was six-teen now and on Mars, that was a legal age for them to break away from their parents. "I cannot do anything; she is legally free to do anything that she wants."

Rei nodded her head happily before moving out of her mothers grip. "Thank you father, you will not regret your decision!" He shook his head and looked away from his daughter, knowing it would be the last time that he would see them.

"Fine. Go then, but you are dead to us now." The queen moaned in anger and turned her back to the daughter who she had cared for for her whole life. "You are forbidden to ever set foot back on Mars."

"Good-bye." Rei whispered and ran from the room.

--

Rei looked around her surroundings and found that she was not familiar with this place, she was lost and she knew that it was her own fault. She shouldn't have followed Mamoru Chiba out of her palace grounds and now she was alone, nobody there to show her the way. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the sounds of the rustling branches, "Do you need help miss?"

She turned around and dropped her bag to the ground, holding her hands up defensively, "I mean no harm!" She shouted and looked at the ebony haired man and recognized him as Mamoru Chiba.

"Rei," He greeted and a smile spread across her face, "You're going to join me?"

"Well – well I-I… I guess that I am." She replied her eyes wide and a blush spreading across her slightly freckled face. "Is your offer still good?"

_End of flashback._

--

"Rei Hino." Usagi mouthed and took in a breath. "Oh my god! You were my best friend when I was thirteen and then all of a sudden my mother told me that you weren't going to come back anymore to visit with me. I remember being very sad when my mother told me that. I can't believe that I didn't recognize you!"

Rei smoothed her skirt down, "Don't worry, it has been many years since our last meeting." Usagi nodded and played with the frayed end of the blanket. She stared down at the ground, memories flooding into her head. She looked back at Rei who was now standing up and arranging the papers on the desk.

"Do you ever regret it Rei?" Usagi questioned and Rei stopped her busy-work. She looked over at Usagi who was eyeing her carefully.

Rei felt her hands starting to shake, so she sat down on the chair and clapped her hands together, intertwining her fingers. "Regret what Serenity?"

"Throwing away everything, I mean, you were the heir to the Mars Kingdom and you just threw it away to be with _Mamoru Chiba_. Don't you think that that is a bit much?" Usagi asked and sat up straighter, leaning against the head-board of the bed. "I mean, Mamoru's a jerk."

"He is not a jerk when you get to know him." Rei pointed out and Usagi fell back against the head-board. Her back pressed firmly against it as she rolled her head on the wall childishly. Rei rolled her eyes and pressed one of her hands to her thigh in attempt to stop shaking. "And no, I do not regret running away from all the power that I could have had. It would have been too complicated and if I took the position of being queen, I would have been grounded on Mars forever. I was a free spirit at the age of sixteen and I didn't want to be in just one spot, you know what I mean?"

Usagi nodded her head solemnly. "You are right, but somehow I see it a different way."

"What do you mean?" Rei questioned and Usagi shrugged meekly. "You can tell me, it is not like I am going to go and parade around telling your secrets to the other crew-mates. They do not like me that much."

"How could they not? You are a wonderful person! I don't know why they would hate you!" Usagi said and Rei shook her head, her raven hair falling from behind her ear and into her face. Rei didn't move to push it back. She inhaled deeply and shook her head once more.

"That is not true, you only say that Serenity because you have been sheltered from everything. Serenity, you have no idea what it's like. You have no idea how it feels to fall so hard and be considered a 'bitch' by everybody." Rei said and felt her hands starting to shake again.

"What do you mean?" It was Usagi's turn to ask Rei the question that had been tossed around for the last few minutes.

"I mean… after I joined this 'mission', I hated everything about it and I wished that I could go home and tell my mother and father that it was all a joke and that I was really going to become queen. But then I knew that they did not want me and I was not allowed to go back. I stayed on this ship because I _loved_ Mamoru Chiba and I really thought that he loved me too. There are many women on this ship and you know why there are so many women on this ship Serenity?" Rei asked and Usagi shook her head.

"I don't know Rei, why are there so many women on this ship?"

"Because," Rei started, "They all wound up here the same reason I did. They all thought that Mamoru Chiba loved them; he had all tricked them so that they would work for him. They had all been heart-broken. I didn't believe them at first and shunned the people that told me that he was just playing me. I got the reputation that I was a bitch and I wasn't any fun to be around. People started to avoid me, but 'Chiba' never did and I _really really_ thought he loved me. But he didn't and he broke my heart about a month after I started working for him. By then, I couldn't go back to my Kingdom, so I was stuck to work on here _for the rest of my life_."

Usagi gasped, "That's horrible! Why is he so mean?"

"Because he had his heart broken a long time ago." Rei answered and stood up, her skirt swishing slightly as she walked to the door. "You will tell no-one of this Serenity, we will be in big trouble if _he_ finds out that we have been discussing this."

Usagi nodded her head quickly, "I won't tell anybody."

--

_Back At the Moon Kingdom._

Queen Serenity shook her head quickly, starring at the petite blonde woman from Venus sharply. "You cannot be serious; Serenity would never do something like this." She looked at the guards that lined the room and then back at the woman.

Minako stood from her bowing position, "I'm sorry Queen Serenity, I do not know what happened. All I know is that Serenity has been taken or ran away from the kingdom. Do not worry; we will search far and wide for her."

"We will not tell Prince Kenji of her disappearance, I will not have him worrying about her." Queen Serenity answered quickly and Minako nodded her head sharply.

"But he is not due back to the Moon Kingdom for another three months Queen Serenity." Minako interjected and Queen Serenity turned her gaze from the young woman in front of her to the window and the outside world, praying that her daughter would be alright.

"That is why we need to find Serenity by then Princess Minako." Queen Serenity said and stood from the chair she had been seated in. Minako and the guards bowed as she made her way out of the room.

"We will do our best Queen Serenity, I will be bringing in forces from Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, will that be alright?" Minako questioned, stopping the queen from exiting the building. She turned around swiftly and nodded her head before departing.

--

_Back On the Space Ship._

Mamoru starred at Usagi, his mouth slightly parted. "You are not going to talk to me… Are you kitten?" He questioned and Usagi turned her head from him, her blue eyes gazing out of the space ship, knowing that they would soon land on Earth. "I do not like to be ignored."

'_And I do not like be kid-napped from my kingdom.'_ Usagi thought to herself, her eyes widening as she heard his footsteps walking towards her. She turned her head, realizing that they were inches apart. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked the pale flesh up and down soothingly.

"You do not need to be scared." He whispered his breath warm against her face. Her eyes widened even more then they had been and she shook her head wearily. "Do not fear me kitten." He repeated and she shook her head again, feeling her whole body become like pudding when he looked at her like that.

"Do not look at me like that then." She said and attempted to turn her head away from his. He placed a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. She had no time to react, as his lips crushed against hers.

_End of Part 3_

--

**Ending Note: So there you have it, Rei's past, what the Moon Kingdom is doing, Minako planning something, and Mamoru and Usagi's first kiss. Oh god! Mamoru is evil, isn't he? You **will **find out what happened before the last part of the chapter, next chapter. Wow, that was confusing. Alright, well I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Part 4

Black Roses

**Summary: (SM: AU) Mamoru is a space pirate who has been capture and taken to be held on the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?**

**Authors Note: **Last update before I go on vacation! Weee! Haha, just ignore me. **So anyways, yes this is my last chapter before I go on vacation. I'll be back the Saturday after the next Saturday and I might update on the Sunday after the Saturday I get back. Wow that was confusing. Anyways this chapter is a lighter fluffier chapter. It gets more intense when Motoki, **you'll see when he comes into the picture if you read this chapter, **comes into the picture and everything else goes around then. I am not sure how long this story is going to be, but I'm predicting as long as my other story was… so around 15 parts? I think that that is pretty reasonable! I will update as soon as possible! Longer chapter! YAY!**

**Review responses: I've actually never tried this before, but here I go!**

xx Screaming Infidelities: Yes well Mamoru is pretty evil himself. I think that he makes a better space pirate then a prince! Haha, just kidding, but I guess that is the whole meaning of the story! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter also!

serenity: Thank you oh so much!

sereNendy: I am so glad that you love my story! YAY! So this story has become a success! (claps hands) Hmm. Well I didn't really make Usagi do anything to Mamoru, but you'll see why! Hehe I'm that sneaky. xD Thanks so much for the review!

SailorFragile: Thanks so much! Gold you say? _Where_? Haha, just kidding, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it.

supersayianx: Yes, yes it was a good chapter? Wasn't it? Haha, you'll see if Mamoru actually likes Usagi or not. It just won't be in this chapter. Oh and if you're wondering, you're going to learn about Mamoru's past in a couple of chapters. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Zoey89: Seiya and Usagi is an interesting subject in this story. It won't come up that much, but because you're wondering… I will answer your question! Seiya and Usagi were boyfriend/girlfriend type, they were never intimate. I hope that answers your question! I love the innocent Usagi, don't you? Thanks for reviewing!

Allison: Oh! Thank you so much! I was hoping that it would interesting! Thanks again!

serenity11287: So here is the newest chapter as you requested! I hope that you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

aquaxeyes: Hehe, nope not this chapter that you will find out who Mamoru got his heart broke by. We're talking maybe… Chapter 5 or 6? I know, I know its torture isn't it? Oh wait I just realized that the next chapter will be chapter 5. Wow, I'm smart. So then I'm thinking maybe chapter 7 or 8. Somewhere around there you will find out who Mamoru got his heart broke by! Thanks so much for the review!

joellekyle0712: I'm continuing! Yay! Here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Inara Cabot: I don't see your review for chapter 2 at all. (; Thanks, I am so glad that you enjoyed the last two chapters, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter also! Thanks for the review!

taylor: Thanks!

daianapotter: Hehe, like I said above, you'll see who broke Mamoru's heart in Chapter 7 or 8. Hmm… it might be Beryl or it might be somebody else. You won't know until then! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wow, I've never done that before. It's cool though, I like doing that. I mean the review responses. So enjoy this chapter! Hehe, sorry about the really long authors note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

--

_Part 4_

Usagi eyes snapped open and she found herself starring at the wall of her room. She padded around her body, making sure that her clothes were still on from last night. She sighed, remembering what had happened between herself and Mamoru. She shook her head, unable to believe that she had actually done something like that. She sat up and scanned the room, her eyes landing on the empty chair in the corner. She could have sworn that he had been there, waiting for her to awaken. She sighed and fell back against the bed, closing her eyes and reliving the night before.

--

_Flashback – The night before._

Usagi crossed her arms firmly across her chests, "You are an evil man and I do no like the plans that you have for my fate. I wish that I had never met you that night in the prison." She whispered and stared straight ahead of her, feeling the head of his eyes on her. Mamoru rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Now, now kitten, you don't have to be so _sharp_ about it." Mamoru said and it was Usagi's turn to roll her eyes in annoyance. She tapped her fingers gently against her arms, not ready to start another fight with him.

"Why, do you insist on calling me that dreadful name?"

He smirked and pressed his back further against the wall, restraining himself from getting any closer to the princess, "Because you insisted that you were a higher class then me, but the truth is that you are actually a lower class then me now." He stated and she shook her head, starring at the man who had just spoken the most awful words that she had ever heard before.

"I will always be a higher class then you! I am the princess of the Moon Kingdom, the strongest kingdom in the whole galaxy. And yet, you still _you_ insist that I am a lower class then you." She said pointedly and intertwined her two hands quickly together, bracing herself for his next words.

"You will always be on a higher level then me when you are on the Moon. But when you are on this ship, you mean basically, nothing." He said simply, brushing her off like she _meant nothing at all _to him or anybody else. "You are considered a prize, something that my crew and I could get a lot of money for, nothing else."

Usagi stared at him and a gasp escaped her slightly pink lips. "You heart-less bastard." She said quickly, referring to his words and to kid-napping her from her family and Prince Kenji, her betrothal. She sighed and brushed a lock of her blonde hair out of her eyes. Ten minutes passed by without a word from either of them. The next time that he spoke, he had clearly forgotten about the words that had left her mouth only a couple of minutes ago.

Mamoru starred at Usagi, his mouth slightly parted. "You are not going to talk to me… Are you kitten?" He questioned and Usagi turned her head from him, her blue eyes gazing out of the space ship, knowing that they would soon land on Earth. "I do not like to be ignored."

'_And I do not like be kid-napped from my kingdom.'_ Usagi thought to herself, her eyes widening as she heard his footsteps walking towards her. She turned her head, realizing that they were inches apart. He placed a hand on her cheek and stroked the pale flesh up and down soothingly.

"You do not need to be scared." He whispered his breath warm against her face. Her eyes widened even more then they had been and she shook her head wearily. "Do not fear me kitten." He repeated and she shook her head again, feeling her whole body become like pudding when he looked at her like that.

"Do not look at me like that then." She said and attempted to turn her head away from his. He placed a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. She had no time to react, as his lips crushed against hers.

_End of flashback._

--

Usagi threw herself into the paperwork that Mamoru wanted her to do for the next couple of days, not wanting to think about what had happened between her. She sighed and placed a hand to her lips, wanting to shake the feeling that Mamoru had for once, been nice to her and that she maybe even liked him. She dismissed the thought of that and scribbled a couple of her thoughts down in the journal that Rei had given her. She stood up from the desk and opened the door to the hallway. She looked right and then left and then started walking. She walked towards the main control center and heard laughter of a couple of girls. She knocked on the door and it slid open to reveal Rei.

"Serenity, you don't need to knock!" Rei said happily and clapped her hands together as Usagi looked past Rei and saw two women, one with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the other with blue hair. "I wasn't really expecting you, but come on in, you are always welcomed here."

Usagi nodded her head numbly as the blue haired woman pulled out a chair for her and she sat down in the chair, "Thanks so much, Mamoru has forced me to do paperwork for him for the last couple of days. I feel so drained and I thought that maybe you… you guys could help me."

"Well, of course." The blue haired woman answered and looked towards her friends. "I mean it is the least we can do for you Princess Serenity."

"Serenity or Usagi is fine." Usagi said and the blue haired woman nodded her head eagerly as Usagi pushed back a strand of her blonde hair and took greedily the cup of tea that Rei had just poured her. "So, what are your names?"

"Oh Serenity, forgive me, I forgot to introduce everybody!" Rei said her face paling slightly as a hand fluttered to her chest. "This is Makato Kino from Jupiter and Ami Mizuno from Mercury. Makato, Ami, meet Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom."

"Ah wonderful! It is such a pleasure to meet you both." Usagi said and stuck out her hand, taking Makato's hand in hers and shaking it and then repeating the gesture to Ami. "You are also here because of being banished from your kingdoms?"

Makato's face changed slightly, "Rei, you _did not_ tell her, did you?"

"Well – well I guess it kind of slipped out. But do not worry, she won't tell anyone Makato-chan." Rei said in a sweet voice and Usagi could tell that there was something wrong and they were hiding it from her. "I believe that she won't tell anybody."

Ami nodded her head thoughtfully, "You are right thought Serenity, we were both banished from our kingdoms because of falling in love with Mamoru-san, but before you jump to conclusions, we do not regret our decisions anymore then Rei regrets hers."

"Mhm." Usagi nodded her head and broke a piece from the bread that Rei had given her. She placed it in her mouth and chewed before saying anything else. "Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

Rei shook her head fiercely, "I – I don't know… I don't know what you're talking about, there is nothing that we are hiding from you and there is nothing going around the ship. Definitely not the rumor that you and Mamoru-san-!"

"She doesn't mean that." Makato said quickly, cutting into Rei's sentence and jabbing her gently under the table. "There is nothing that you need to worry about Serenity; don't you think that it is time to finish the paperwork that Mamoru-kun assigned you?"

Usagi, totally confused, cocked her head to the side, a few blonde strands falling into her face, "You guys are hiding something, please; tell me what worries you all."

"Well you see," Ami said, finally joining the conversation. "There has been this confusion going around the ship that you and Mamoru are suddenly together? But I do not believe that that is possible because he is still with that girl Janice from Earth. She was one of the Earth princesses, you know? I don't know where people got it from, but that is what everybody is amused by for these past few days."

All blood drained from Usagi's face and she stood up abruptly. "I have to get back to that – um – that paperwork that Makato said that I have to get to. Oh goodness, I have to get going Mamoru will kill me if I don't get it done and I think that it would be best for now." She stopped and took a breath before advancing towards the door. "Thank you so much for this chat! I hope that we can do this again!"

She quickly bolted from the room.

--

_Back at the Moon Kingdom._

Minako stood up sharply and looked at the three girls in front of her. Michiru from Neptune, Haruka from Uranus, and Setsuna from Pluto. She had recruited them to find her best friend Princess Serenity. "You know, we have to go to drastic measures to get her back. Prince Kenji from Saturn will be returning in three months and we _have_ to have her back by then."

"We understand," Michiru answered for the group. Minako knew that they were a tight knit group and that they were best friends and always worked together. Minako nodded her head. "Minako, where do we start?"

"Well, we have to track what Serenity was doing for the last few hours before she was taken. I think that we should start by talking to Luna and one of the guards that was looking out for her, named Ryou."

"We'll talk to Ryou." Haruka answered coolly and brushed a short lock of blonde hair out of her face. "You can go talk to Luna; I know that you know her very well."

"That is true." Minako placed a hand on her hip, the other arm hanging loosely at her side. "How long do you think that we will need to talk to them? I have no idea where Luna or Ryou is. The kingdom is far too big for us to waste time searching for them."

Setsuna stood up, "I'll just ask Queen Serenity and I think I saw Luna out by the gardens."

"Alright." Minako agreed and walked towards the exit. "We will meet back here later."

--

Luna sat down in front of Minako, who was sitting across from her on a stone bench. In the distance, a bird chirped happily, probably glad that it had found some food. Minako wrapped her hands together and placed them in her lap. "You must know why I have beckoned you Luna."

"Yes," She nodded her head, her black hair moving with the motion. "I do understand why you have called upon me to meet you hear Princess Minako."

"Then you must understand my urgent-ness on finding Princess Serenity, there is no doubt that something horrible is happening to her right this second and I think that you were the last person with her on that night, were you not?" Minako questioned and lifted one hand up to brush away the blonde lock that had fallen in her face.

Luna nodded her head, her eyes watering slightly. "I was the last person there with Serenity before she disappeared. All I can tell you is that I gave her the night-clothes that she wanted, she went and washed up and then I bid her a good-night and left. When I left, all she was doing was reading by the light on her bed-stand."

"That doesn't explain what happened to her." Minako replied stiffly, after a couple minutes of silence had gone by. "Are you sure that's all you noticed the night Serenity disappeared? Surely there is more to the story Luna; did you not hear anything when Serenity was taken?"

"No, as you well know Princess Minako, I live in the west side of the castle while Serenity's bedroom is on the east. I had no way of hearing from that far away." Luna stood up, "I have to get going, if there are no further questions, I must leave."

Minako nodded, "No further questions."

--

_Back on the space ship._

Usagi busied herself with knitting herself a sweater for the next couple of hours for the day. It was so cold in space, much colder then it had been on the Moon. She sighed as she knitted some more, Rei had taught her how too and for some odd reason, she just could not put it down. She looked out the space window, noticing that Earth was only a couple hundred miles away. She knew that by the time they got there, people would be waiting to take her away and that she might not see any of the people she had met on the ship again. She brushed that thought away as the door to her room slid open quickly and the heavy foot-steps walked over to her. "You have come to me… why may I ask?"

Mamoru shivered at the tone of her voice. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why wouldn't I could to visit you? That doesn't matter." He said sharply and sat down in the chair across from her. "I have come here because in exactly one day we will be landing on Earth; my partner in this Motoki will not be able to pick you up until two days after that. We will be staying at one of my friends' houses for a while until he can come and get you."

"Is that all?" Usagi questioned as she stared down at the work in her hands. She looked up, unable to think of anything else to say. Mamoru stood up and nodded his head quickly before walking towards the door.

"Yes," He replied, his eyes searching hers but finding nothing, no emotion. He sighed and knew that he shouldn't bring up what had happened last night. _He knew that he shouldn't._ And that's what he did; he didn't bring it up at all. "That is all that I wanted to tell you… Usagi." He said quietly and then briskly walked out of the room.

Usagi brought a hand to her lips to conceal the gasp that wanted to escape. She couldn't believe, she just utterly couldn't believe that Mamoru Chiba had just called her by her real name. She had thought that he would call her the pet name that he had come up for her, '_kitten_', but she had guessed wrong. A tingle went through her whole body and she smiled happily, maybe things would get better. Her heart sunk though when she thought of her mother and friends back at the Moon Kingdom, what would they think of her? What were they doing?

_Were they even trying to find her?_

--

_A day later._

Usagi felt the ship as it departed through Earth's atmosphere. She felt her thoughts float away from her as she gripped the arm-rests of her seat. She looked over at Mamoru with a pained expression plastered on her face. He only smiled reassuringly at her knowing that it was her first time in space. They hadn't talked much since their last visit, only when they where needed too, like when Mamoru wanted to give her information about where they were or were they were going. She rolled her eyes and turned back to look through the window, the impact letting up and she saw the buildings down below her. She sighed in relief and looked to her right where Rei was tapping her fingers impatiently.

"My god," She breathed and let out a deep sigh before turning towards Usagi and lowering her voice. "_Finally_! If we hadn't stopped at Jupiter and Uranus, we would have been here faster and things would be _much much_ easier. But then again, Mamoru insisted that he had to do something at those two planets and that-"

"Rei-chan, I think that we should just breathe for now." Usagi said, cutting Rei's ranting short. She breathed in deeply before looking out the window and starring out at the beautiful landscape. She had almost forgotten that she was in a ship with the most vicious pirate, a best friend that had betrayed her, and that she was kid-napped from the Moon. _Almost_… "It is so beautiful!" She gushed and that only made Rei rolled her eyes.

"You're never been to Earth before Serenity?" Rei questioned and Usagi nodded her head eagerly. "Oh god, so I bet you're wondering all about it, aren't you?"

Usagi blushed, "Well… well I guess you could say that."

"Ugh, well you'll see once we land. We're going to somewhere where nobody will question about you. There are many refuges there. They will not care if you look well – erm – different." Rei said, struggling for the right words. Usagi's eyes widened and she nodded her head once more.

"Refuges?" Usagi questioned and Rei rolled her eyes once more.

"You should think about not asking so many questions, it gets kind of annoying after awhile." Rei said and tossed a handful of hair over her shoulder before turning to her other side where Ami was. Usagi sighed and rested her elbow on the arm-rest before placing her head on her palm and starring lazily out at the landscape.

"You like it?" Mamoru questioned and she jumped, her arm hitting the arm-rest softly as she dropped it to her side. She nodded her head numbly, her right hand going quickly to her elbow and rubbing it soothingly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Usagi nodded her head once more. "It is quite alright."

"So… you like Earth? I know it's very different then the Moon, but I think-"

"It's beautiful Mamoru, even though you did kid-nap me and you are holding me for ransom, I still love Earth and I am glad that I have been taken here. I don't know when I would have gotten the chance to come here once I was married and all." Usagi said, gesturing with her hands slightly.

Mamoru stiffened. "Married?"

"Yes," Usagi nodded and tucked a strand of her silvery-blonde hair behind her ear. "I am supposed to marry Prince Kenji of Saturn in three months. But then… this happened and I don't know anymore. Are you going to let me see my family ever again?"

"Of course." Mamoru answered simply and flicked a piece of invisible dusk off of his shirt before turning his head in the other direction, trying to let Usagi know that this conversation was over. She didn't get the hint.

"Mamoru-san… I never asked you," She swallowed, "But what exactly are you asking from my people for my safe return?" She questioned and Mamoru went stiff and silent. He couldn't admit to her what he was really planning and he couldn't confess anything. He looked towards her and then stood up as the ship gently landed on the ground. He walked towards the exit and stood in front of it, crossed arm.

"We will have two days before Motoki comes, when Motoki comes, our plan goes into action." Mamoru commanded and tapped his fingers on his arm. "For those two days, you are going to be allowed to do whatever you want as long as nobody catches you. Around this area, they do not know who I am, and we are not going to inform them. Be back at the ship in exactly two days at five o'clock. Dismissed." He said the last word and everybody was rushing up and out of the ship. Rei hung back; a voice inside of her told her that Usagi would need her for the last two days before the 'plan' went into action. It was only Rei, Mamoru, Usagi, and another girl who were in the ship.

"Mamoru, do you want me to take care of Usagi? I know some places where I could take her and I'm sure that she will enjoy seeing Earth. I could take some other people to make sure that she won't run away and I think that would be best-"'

Mamoru stepped forward, cutting her sentence short. "I'm positive that she won't run away."

"How can you be so sure Mamoru? I mean she does really want to go back to her people and everything, you cannot trust her so lightly." Rei warned in a low voice and Mamoru smirked, brushed a piece of his ebony hair back. "What are you smirking about?"

"It's alright Rei; I'll take care of Usagi."

"What?! I don't trust you to take care of her." Rei looked over at Usagi, whose attention had been called to the two of them when Rei had yelled slightly. She turned and lowered her voice even more. "Do not toy with her Mamoru, once you and Motoki get what you want, you will never see her again and she will have to go back and get married to Prince Kenji of Saturn. You should not toy with her emotions and make her believe that you love her. She is not like all of us. She actually is still a part of her kingdom and when this is all over she _will_ have a place to return too and she will have a job to full-fill."

"I-I…" Mamoru trailed off and nodded his head sadly. "I know, I know. She has a place that she belongs too and I know that I shouldn't toy with her emotions Rei. What are you, her mother? I know what I'm doing and _you_ should just do your job."

Rei inhaled sharply. "If you break her heart, I'll break your face." She threatened and walked out of the ship to meet up with Ami and Makato. Mamoru shook his head and walked over to the other girl in ship, told her that he would just be a second and then watched as Janice walked away.

"You love her?" Usagi's feeble voice entered his mind and he turned to face her. He looked at her colorlessly and Usagi smiled slightly before standing up, her legs failing her and she fell to the ground, Mamoru reacted quickly and went over to catch her. She rested her head gently against her chest and then pulled back, her eyes starring into his. "You love Janice, don't you?" She questioned again and he shook his head.

"No, I don't love her." He admitted for the first time and he finally noticed how close he and Usagi were. Her arms were gently resting around his waist as his were around the small of her back. "I-I mean, that she-she's just a f-fling for right now." Never in his life had Mamoru Chiba ever stuttered before.

"Do – do you think, that… that you could ever…" Usagi trailed off, her eyes glistening slightly. She tried once more, "Do you think that you could ever… ever love somebody like me?" She questioned bluntly, her voice catching slightly in her throat. He stared at her, his blue eyes searching her soul.

"Usagi… you don't know me and I barely know you and I'm – I'm trouble, once you're involved with me, it's going to mean trouble for the rest of life and I…" It was his turn to trail off, his voice wavering slightly, he had never felt this way towards a prisoner on his ship, but she was so beautiful and innocent and wonderful all together.

"It's okay Mamoru, I was just wondering. I know where I stand now." She said silently and stood up, out of his arms and the warmth of his body. She walked towards the exit. "I'm – I'm just going to go and you know, go and see Rei. Don't worry, I won't run away." She assured and walked out of ship, leaving Mamoru alone.

--

_A day later._

Usagi sat with her right leg crossed over her left leg and she shook her right foot absently. Her companion, Mamoru, sat next to her, starring out at the sky. Usagi, clad in just a simple blue sun-dress with ballet flats on her feet and her blonde hair loose around her shoulders, turned and looked over at him. "This is utterly boring. I knew that I should have gone with Rei." She moaned and then leaned back, forgetting that there was nothing to lean back against. She toppled over, landing on her back, her legs sliding against the log.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Mamoru questioned, worry clear in his voice. She nodded her head and tried to pull herself up, but too exhausted to do anything, decided that lying on her back and looking at the sky was better then just sitting on the log and doing nothing.

Usagi rested her hands on her stomach. "Goodness, I'm alright, but it doesn't really matter. What should you care? You're just worried about me because of your stupid deal with Motoki and because you want your prize for whatever my kingdom is willing to give you." She stated and he looked down at her. She was right, that was basically all her wanted, but fate had given him something else.

"That must get annoying." Mamoru said absently and Usagi turned her head so she could look at him. He was starring across the lake, while voices of the crew could be heard in the background.

Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Annoying, what must be annoying?"

"Being so _up-tight _and _family-oriented_ all the time." Mamoru commented and Usagi shook her head firmly before turning her head back to the sky. She didn't want to deal with this, it was Mamoru who been the up-tight and prude one, she was not the one to be blamed here. He was the one who was taking her away from her kingdom and he was the one who didn't want anything of her except to get what he wanted from her kingdom. She grunted in annoyance and closed her eyes.

"You're such a jerk." She noted and heard the place next to her rustle as Mamoru settled his body next to hers. He was now lying on his back right next to her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Looking at the sky, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know, my eyes aren't open."

"Then open them."

"Jerk! I don't want to open them."

"You are so feisty today, aren't you _kitten_?"

"I thought we were over that."

"Never _kitten_, never."

"You're so annoying, I don't understand why some other pirate couldn't just come and take me away, I'd much rather have been taken from your partner Motoki because he seems nicer then you." She said softly and she opened her eyes for the tongue lashing that she was surely going to get. Mamoru was clear that he didn't care if she was royalty or not, he was going to treat her like one of the crew members and nothing more. She eyed him just as he eyed her and they didn't even notice each other getting closer and closer.

It wasn't until their lips met that they realized what they were doing.

_End of Part 4_

--

**Ending Note: So was the really long authors note at the beginning worth it? Did you guys like this chapter, love it, hate it? Tell me please, I would _love_ your feedback! Again a reminder that I will be on vacation for a week, so no update until next next Sunday! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review!**


	5. Part 5

Black Roses

**Summary: (SM: AU) Mamoru is a space pirate who has been capture and taken to be held on the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?**

**Authors Note: So yeah, sorry about the long delay. After a week of being deprived of writing, I'm back and I feel better then ever since my vacation! This chapter is a little confusing, so you have to pay more attention to the longer paragraphs and stuff; it explains most of the stuff. You'll learn why at the beginning of the story, it had been _two years_ since Serenity/Usagi had been or seen the Moon Kingdom. Motoki enters the story in this chapter and everything falls into place. Not the longest chapter, sorry couldn't really think of an idea for this chapter, so it was kind of… short. I don't know, it's not the best chapter, but I guess that's it's alright. Alright well enjoy!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I don't really have time for review responses, but I'll get to one because I want to explain the title of the story! Sorry! I promise maybe next time.**

Dertupio: Okay, you finally asked the question that I have been _waiting_ for! You asked why the title was 'Black Roses' and I have been waiting for somebody to ask that! Hurrah for you! Thanks! So the title is Black Roses because you know how Mamoru in the series throws red roses? Well you see since he's bad in this story, he has _black_ roses. Oh isn't that so tricky? It'll come in later in the story! Thanks for reviewing and asking the question that I have waited for for so long!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

--

_Part 5_

Usagi sat on the edge of his bed and brushed her hands on her thighs. She hated waiting, but she could not tell him to hurry up because he would only tell her off. It had been a day since they had kissed in the woods. She stood when he entered the room, her whole body freezing from the coldness of space. "Mamoru… I… I…"

"Usagi, today Motoki is going to pick you up." He said ignoring her last fail of words. She blushed, glad that he had ignored her, but also angry that he had blown her off. She half-smiled knowing that this was how it was going to be for the rest of the time she was here. That wasn't much. He would just pretend that what happened in the woods had never happened. "I will be coming with you."

Usagi stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I thought that after Motoki came to pick me up, you'd be staying here with your crew and-"

"You talk too much Usagi." He decided and brushed a hand through his hair. "I'm coming with you because that's what Motoki and I agreed on. Seiya and Rei are taking over the ship and everything will go from there. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course I understand you jerk."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… I said that I understood that's all." She claimed and brushed past him, walking towards the door. "May I be excused? I don't really feel like being here after all."

"Fine, whatever." He looked around the room, something to give him a distraction from Usagi, who was lingering at the door. She was leaning against the wall, waiting for him to say something, anything. He shrugged and turned towards him. "What do you want from me Usagi?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned her eyes wide and distant.

"You're always hanging around and you're always making me feel guilty. What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" He repeated making sure that his point was across. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes watering slightly. She reached up and touched her raw eyes and sighed.

"I don't want anything from you Mamoru, I just want you to acknowledge the fact that something did happen in the woods and that something was that we _kissed_. For the second time and I just don't want you to think that it didn't happen and that it didn't mean anything." She said quietly and he moved slightly towards her.

He reached her and placed a hand on her cheek, waiting for her to move away, but she didn't. "I do acknowledge the fact that something did happen between us kitten. But I just can't, I just can't think that something will bloom after that. We are through, _we are nothing_." He tried to convince himself that this was right and that she had a place to return too after this was all over and he was not going to take that away from her. She looked like she was about to break and he knew that he had done the wrong thing.

'_You are nothing.'_ The words came out to her like that. She sighed and rested her head into his hand, feeling herself crying. She couldn't believe that she was crying she shouldn't even care. She had Prince Kenji of Saturn. But that did not satisfy her taste for love. She wished for once, she could make the right decision and not actually end up like her mother and father. She wanted love, but maybe not like this. "I know, I know. I'm nothing and this will never be anything. I just wish for once, you could see more then just a stupid princess and the heir to the most powerful kingdom in the whole universe. I'll leave you now; I hope that you will learn to love Janice."

Before he could say anything to take back the words that had been spoken, she bolted from the room.

--

_Two hours later._

Usagi was seated in one of the chairs while Mamoru stood next to her. She hadn't said a word to him since their last meeting. She sighed and brushed a strand of her hair back as she watched the doors to the building open and a blonde walked through the door. He had guards with him and other crew members. Usagi smiled slightly and tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm-rest of the chair. She looked over at Mamoru who was starring at her. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the person who was probably Motoki.

"Princess Serenity." The man addressed her and she nodded her head weakly. "I am Motoki Furuhata and you will be aboard my ship for the rest of this _trip_."

Usagi didn't understand why he called it a trip, it was note fun for her and she wished that he would stop looking at her like that. She stuck out her hand and he reached down and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. She pulled her hand back and then smiled lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you Furuhata-san."

"Please, call me Motoki."

"Alright then." Usagi replied and smiled at him. She liked him much more then she liked Mamoru at the moment. She turned her head as Mamoru cleared his throat and offered his hand to Usagi. Usagi, not wanting to be rude, took his hand and he led her quickly outside, Motoki and his crew following after them. "What are you doing Mamoru?"

"Nothing, I'm leading you to the ship."

"You're hurting me." Usagi spat out and Mamoru loosened his grip on her. She smiled half-heartedly and was led fiercely up into the new ship. She was seated in another chair and Motoki and Mamoru stood before her. She looked around and sighed, it was so unfamiliar, so different then Mamoru's ship where Rei and Seiya were. "When are we going to meet with my people?" She questioned and Mamoru turned around to answer her.

Motoki cut in. "Tomorrow afternoon, your mother has agreed to go and meet with us. Along with the princesses of Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." Usagi nodded her head; at least she would be home safe and sound by tomorrow night.

"Alright, I can agree with that. But it's not like I really have a choice." Usagi said and sighed as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "May I go to a room? When do we depart from Earth or are we meeting my mother here?"

"We're meeting her here, there is a room in the back that nobody has occupied, you may go there if you would like." Motoki said crisply and Usagi nodded her head numbly, not feeling up to talking to anybody right now. She stood up and bowed before walking to the back room and flopping down on the bed, grabbing a pillow and settling it under her head. She couldn't believe that her mother was planning on coming here; she had never liked Earth ever since Usagi's engagement to one of the Earth princes was cancelled. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Knowing her mother, she would take Usagi by force, she would destroy Mamoru and Motoki and sadly for Usagi, she would probably never see Motoki or Mamoru alive again after tomorrow.

--

Usagi was awakened by the sense that somebody was in the room. She shot up and scanned the room, her eyes landing on Mamoru who was reading by a light. He looked up to her and walked over to her. Usagi flinched as he reached for her, but she did not pull away. "What are you doing here Mamoru? I thought that you thought that we were _nothing_."

"I know Usagi, I'm sorry for that." Mamoru answered truthfully and Usagi cocked her head to the side, not knowing why he was being so nice to her. She shrugged as if it meant nothing to her. "I can't do this anymore Usagi."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what Mamoru?"

"I can't… I can't stand the fact that after tomorrow, I will never see you again."

"But Mamoru… I mean you – you said that we were nothing and that basically meant that you would be glad if I never came back."

"That's not what I meant Usagi."

"But… I just took it that way. What do you really want?"

"Nothing, I just want to be with you."

"What?!"

"Usagi, please." She pulled back away from him and shook her head fiercely. She was _not_ going to take this from somebody like this. He had rejected her _twice_ and she was not going to stand for this. She sighed and moved farther away from him. "Please don't make this anymore difficult then it has to be."

Usagi sniffled. "I'm not making this difficult; you're the one that's making this difficult. Mamoru, you're the one who said that you didn't want to be with me and _you're_ the one that said that it would never work. Why are you torturing me so?!"

"Usagi… I didn't mean that, I just meant that… I don't know I'm scared I guess."

"You? Mamoru Chiba the most famous space pirate in the whole galaxy scared of _love_? That's impossible. I mean I think that is impossible. I don't know, it just seems impossible because well you're… you're just never scared of anything."

Mamoru shook his head. "I am scared of one thing Usagi."

"What is that?" She questioned and moved closer to him. She rested her forehead against his and he closed his eyes. She followed his motion as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She didn't know what she was doing, but she was sure that this was right, even if she was being crazy and not princess-like at all.

"I'm scared of losing you Usagi."

Usagi nodded stiffly. "Then what do you suggest we do Mamoru?"

--

_The next day_.

Motoki yawned and walked towards the room that he had lent to Mamoru. They had already landed to their destination and he thought that he should go and tell his best friend. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer, he opened it, noticing that his best friend was not in the room. He shrugged and thought that he was probably already up and drinking coffee in the kitchen area. He walked towards the princess's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer there either, he wandered towards the kitchen area. Surprised to see that neither the princess nor his best friend were there. He asked around and found that none of the crew had seen them either. He remembered back to last night when Mamoru had told him about how he felt about the princess. Dread filled his body; Mamoru wouldn't do something like that, would he? Motoki ran to the main control center.

"We have a situation at hand. Mamoru and Princess Serenity have run away together."

_End of Part 5_

--

**Ending Note: So not the greatest chapter, but it does handle some things that I wasn't really sure on. I hope you guys liked it! I kept typing something and deleting it, if I hadn't done that it would have been up sooner then now. Sorry about that! Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Please review!**


	6. Part 6

Black Roses

**Summary: (SM: AU) Mamoru is a space pirate who has been capture and taken to be held on the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?**

**Authors Note: **Erg, sorry about the second update, I was trying to upload the next chapter to this, but then I acidentally deleted the 6th chapter... ERG! Sorry! I'm horrible at this. Oh and the next chapter will be up sooner or later! Thanks for the reviews so far! **So sorry about the delay and about the really bad chapter last time. This one is fluffier, a little lighter, then more drama down at the bottom of the chapter. Okay so this is the chapter where you find out MAMORU'S PAST! Aren't you guys happy? It has a twist, I'm just warning you. No review responses, sorry I don't have the time right now! Alright, well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

--

_Part 6_

"Usako…" He nudged her from underneath the covers, feel her smooth leg against his own. It had been a week since they had escaped the ship together. He smiled and nudged her once more. She moaned and turned over, her back facing to him. He ran his fingers gently down the t-shirt that she was wearing; it was a change from the regular sun-dresses that she wore. He nudged her once more and she flipped over to face him. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at him curiously. "Usako, it's time to wake up." He told her sternly and she groaned before moving towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her head in his chest.

"No way José." She whispered against his chest and he looked down at her and smiled. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, happy that for once in her life, she had made the right choice. "I don't wanna get up, it's too early."

"We have to keep moving Usako."

"But Mamo-chan, I don't want too!" She whined, her eyes still closed. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before pulling away from her and untangling himself from her hair. He got up and threw on a shirt and slipped into his pants. She sat up in bed and crossed her arms across her chest, the white t-shirt crimpling with this action. "Fine, have it your way."

"I'm just making sure that they don't find us Usako. We _have_ to keep moving it we don't want to be found." Mamoru reasoned with her and she shook her head before falling dramatically on the bed, her eyes wide open. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek before pulling her up and handing her the blue sun-dress that she had been wearing before changing into the night-clothes.

"Mamo-chan, do you think that they will find us?" She asked as she slipped her slender body into the warmth of the sun-dress. He shrugged his shoulders and she turned back to him. "Here, help me. Will you tie up the dress?" He walked over to her and tied the dress up like she had asked him. He spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips. She moaned in protest and pulled away. "You didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "I don't know Usako, I don't know if they will find us or not. I'm still thinking of a way where we will not get caught." He thought for a second and then went into the bathroom. "Are you very attached to your hair Usako?"

She eyed his suspiciously. "Not really, why?"

"Do you mind if I cut it?"

"What?! Mamo-chan, you can't be serious, can you?" She questioned and he nodded his head seriously. Usagi sighed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. She closed her eyes and pulled her loose hair back into a pony-tail. "If it looks bad Mamo-chan, I'm going to _kill_ you."

"I promise it won't and even if it did, you would never even think of killing me." He assured her and started cutting through the pony-tail of Usagi's hair.

--

_Back at Mamoru's ship._

"I don't understand where they could be!" Rei fumed and brushed a hand through her raven hair. She bit her bottom lip and paced around the room, her eyes darting back and forth. "I told Mamoru that he wasn't supposed to get involved with her, but yet he did. I _can't _believe that they would run off with each other. Mamoru seemed like such a serious person and then this happens!"

Seiya sat there, patiently listening to Rei. "I know Rei, but what are we suppose to do? Are we suppose to track them and tell them to behave? We're not they're parents; they can do what they want. It's Serenity who is lost her whole future when she ran away with Mamoru. Mamoru has nothing at stake really; you know what happened in his past."

"Yes, I know that." She replied angrily. "But he doesn't have to take away her future! She was _suppose_ to be the best queen of the Moon Kingdom and now look where she is. She's run away with the most famous space pirate in the whole galaxy. I just don't understand why she would do this! She didn't even speak a word of it to me." She paced through-out the room as Motoki entered the room. A frown was spread out on his face.

"Furuhata-san, any word of Mamoru and Usagi's disappearance?" Seiya questioned as he stood up and bowed to the second most famous space pirate in the galaxy. It was no wonder why Mamoru and Motoki became partners in the business. Motoki shook his head sadly and sat down in one of the chairs, signaling to Seiya that he could sit down.

"No there is still no word. I still wonder why Mamoru would do this, this is so unlike him. He could have had everything and yet he gave it up when he met Serenity. It's a very big thing to put my mind around." Motoki sighed and Ami brought him a cup of coffee. She sat down next to Seiya as they both watched Rei pace.

Rei stopped and rested her hands on her hips. A deep frown was plastered on her face. "I have to find her and I have to figure out why she did this! Her whole life will be ruined, I mean they probably just did it out of impulse, but still… they should have thought deeper of it. What did you tell Queen Serenity, Motoki?"

Motoki shrugged. "Not much, actually I couldn't even get through to her. I got to talk to one of the guards of Princess Serenity. I think she's the princess of Venus. Her name was Minako and she kept scowling at me whenever I talked. I told her that the princess was no-where to be found and she started screaming at me. It was a very uneventful talk." Motoki joked and Rei rolled her eyes.

"I just hope that she is okay." Ami said softly.

--

_Back at the Moon Kingdom._

"I have talked to Motoki Furuhata. We were suppose to meet with them today, but after they couldn't find Princess Serenity anywhere, they announced that she had run away with Mamoru Chiba and they were nowhere to be found." Minako announced as she was on one knee in front of Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Queen Serenity, Luna, and some of the guards. "I do not understand why Princess Serenity would do this."

Queen Serenity shook her head and raised a hand to her face. "I do not understand why Serenity would do this either Princess Minako. You have done a wonderful job to get my daughter back and I'm going to ask you to go to Earth with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna to look for her. You will check with me every hour and if you find something, then contact me immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes that is clear Queen Serenity." Minako said and stood from her kneeled position. She bowed and exited the room with the trio following after her. Minako sighed as they closed the door. She faced the trio and smiled slightly. "You guys better pack your bags; we're probably going to be on Earth for a long, long time."

"Alright." The three replied in unison and they spilt up to their rooms.

--

_Unknown Earth forest – late afternoon._

Usagi clipped her now neck length blonde hair back with a clip and scrunched her nose up in disgust. She had never had a cut like this before. It was just straight across. She promised herself that she would get used to it and _she would like it_. Mamoru stood and watched her; she turned to look to him. "I like it; it's different and something new."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You're not suppose to like it Usako, you're just suppose to well… you're just suppose to approve of it. I only cut it because I didn't want people to recognize you, I'm pretty sure that they won't recognize you like this."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they won't either." Usagi smeared some mascara around her eyes and then smiled. "I'm ready, where are we going now?"

"We're going to a local town, nothing special; we're just going to hide there for awhile." Mamoru told her and took her hand in his. They weaved through the thick forest until they finally hit a huge field. Usagi smiled as she spotted beautiful flowers that she seemed to like. "You like it here Usako?"

She smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Yeah, it's nice. Can we sit down for awhile?"

"I guess that would be alright." Mamoru said and Usagi plopped down in the middle of a patch of grass. Mamoru laughed and sat down next to her. She played with the edge of her dress nervously and then looked back up at Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan, will you tell me… tell me about your past?"

Mamoru eyed her and sucked in a breath. "Who was telling you anything about my past?"

"Nobody…" Usagi fumed, "Well I was just talking to some people on the ship and they told me some things and I just wanted to know about your past." She breathed in sharply. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah…" Mamoru admitted and took her hand in his. "That's alright. But I have to figure out where to begin."

"The beginning is a nice start." Usagi joked and Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"I was being sarcastic Usako."

It was Usagi's turn to be slightly annoyed. She rolled her eyes and with-drew her hand from Mamoru's grip, crossing her arms across her chest. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Alright… well it all started when…"

--

_Flashback – Eight years ago._

Mamoru, seventeen years old, pushed open the gate to the castle and stared at the woman in front of him. She was a blonde, with shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile made him melt inside. She looked around the same age, maybe two years younger then him. She pushed past him carelessly and walked to the castle with her guards in tow. "Can I help you miss?"

She turned around. "Yes I was looking for the Earth king and queen. Might I ask who you are?"

"Endymion. Prince Endymion of Earth." He said calmly and her bright blue eyes widened from the stage that they were in. Mamoru noticed that she looked a little nervous and was playing unhappily with her blonde hair. She flashed him a fake smile and reached out her hand to him.

"Sorry about that Prince Endymion, I was just… I was just… I don't know, I'm really sorry about that." She smiled again and Mamoru could only roll his eyes.

"My name is Mamoru, not Endymion; Endymion is the name that my parents call me." Mamoru said and the girl nodded her head fiercely and Mamoru feared that it would fall off. She nodded her head once more and then looped her arm through his. She pulled him with her and then smiled one of her brilliant heart-melting smiles. "What are you doing?" He questioned her and she turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that if I'm going to see the king and queen, I might as well bring you along? Were you going somewhere?"

"Not really… I-"

"Good, then why don't you come with me? I promise it won't be boring." She blinked a couple of times and Mamoru gave in. He couldn't deny her of being pretty, she actually wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful and at that moment, he fell in love with her. Even if she had been a snob for the first part of their meeting. He knew that it would not be the last time that they saw each other.

--

_Four months later._

After their first meeting, Mamoru and she had met on several balls and other places. They regularly started to go out and the king and queen of Earth were very pleased with this because it had come time for Mamoru to get married. She was a princess and he was a prince, it was a perfect match, _at the time_. Mamoru crossed his legs and looked at the princess before him.

She propped herself up on her elbow. "What are you thinking about Mamoru?"

"That's a silly question to ask. Of course I'm thinking about you." He confessed and she smiled, tossing her hair over her exposed shoulder. Her flimsy white shirt was falling off of her shoulders. She played with the end of her skirt and then sighed thoroughly.

"I just don't know what's going to happen when I go back to my people, how will we see each other again? I mean, aren't you engaged to Serenity from the Moon Kingdom?"

Mamoru shook his head. "No, my parents broke that off because… because they thought that we would get married." A gasp escaped her lips and she sat up from her lazy position. She crawled towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him lightly before pulling back.

"You mean that Mamoru, do you really think that we will get married?"

"Of course I do, I mean what could go wrong? I think that we'll be together forever." He said and she kissed him again, happy that everything was going smoothly. She rested her arms on his shoulders and he moved forward, trying to kiss her again.

She stopped him. "Do you think that we will live on Earth or on my planet after we are married? I mean it would be nice to live on Earth and all, but I do get home-sick sometimes and other times I wish I could go to the Moon Kingdom and visit with some other people. I don't know, it's all so confusing and exciting and I _love _it!" She gushed and he kissed her temple gently.

"I think that we'll live wherever we want."

"You mean that Mamoru?"

"We'll be able to make our decisions and whatever else that we want."

"That's so awesome! Think of all the things that we could do." She said and tightened her grip on his neck. He kissed her neck softly and pulled back. She ran a hand through his ebony hair and a smile played on her lips. She sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulder, shifting her position. "That is going to be so amazing. We're going to be amazing. Our life together is going to be amazing."

"Of course it will, love, we have each other, what else do we need?"

She shrugged happily. "So we're… we're basically engaged right now?" She questioned and he nodded. She squealed and kissed him. "I have to tell everybody! I mean this is going to be amazing. Ah! I can't stop saying that because I know that this is going to be amazing and we're going to be amazing and ugh, just kill me now, I'll die a happy woman."

"I would never do that love."

"Good thing too!" She pointed and leaned in to kiss him once more.

--

_One year later._

Mamoru, eighteen years old, descended from the beautifully lit castle and into the dark twisted forest. He looked around carefully then ran all the way to _her_ place. He knocked hesitantly on her door and was surprised to see that she was still up. She opened the door and her eyes widened. "Mamoru… Mamoru, I wasn't expecting you today." She breathed and he nodded his head meekly before pushing open the door.

A gasp escaped his lips as he saw his best friend and one of his generals Kunzite, sleeping contently on her bed. He shook his head and backed away towards the exit. "_How could you do this to me_?!" He yelled and she cringed, her eyes filling up with tears. He took her by the shoulders. "_NO_! You don't get to be the one who's crying, you weren't the one who was hurt, how could you do this to me?!"

"I don't know Mamoru! It just happened, we _are attracted _to each other and we can't… we can't stop seeing each other! I don't know what else to tell you Mamoru. But I do know one thing, we're over. I can't be with you anymore. I'm leaving anyways for the Moon Kingdom and I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

"How could you do this to me?" He questioned again, a sob catching in his throat as she pushed him towards the kitchen to not wake up Kunzite. She sat up on the counter and swung her leg absently. "How could you do this?!"

"Stop it Mamoru! You knew that the fire was gone a couple of months ago. _You knew that this was coming_." Her words burned and he couldn't fight the aching pain that had crashed down on his heart. She stared at him with her glazed over blue eyes and he could no longer take it. He turned his back and walked out the door. "Mamoru! Wait – don't go. There are so many things that need to be said, if you walk out the door, we will never get to say those things ever again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just want to say sorry and if we never meet again then I will dread this for the rest of my life. I don't regret being with Kunzite, Mamoru, and for that I am sorry. I just wish that I could be removed from you life and that would be that." She pleaded and he nodded his head, trying to fight the tears that were coming.

"You are nothing, we are nothing. We were never anything." He said slowly and clearly and then turned away, as he promised himself he wouldn't look back. He would never look back and that's exactly what he did. He never saw her fall to her knees, crying her heart out for the man who she had once loved, who she would have given her everything too.

--

_A few months later._

He propped himself up on his knees and adjusted his belt before getting off of his knees and walking out of the room that he was in. He had left a note for his parents and then decided that that was enough, he would never be the same after this. He walked out the door from the castle and smiled half-heartedly. He wasn't happy about leaving, but leaving was his only option. His princess had fled Earth and Kunzite had been stuck to live out his princes' fury. Mamoru closed the door behind him and looked at the space ship waiting for him. From this day he wouldn't be Prince Endymion, he would be Mamoru Chiba, space pirate. He knew that this was the only way to ever recover from what she had done to him. He climbed up the ramp and grasped hands with a close friend that he had known for awhile. Motoki Furuhata smiled gratefully down at him for he was a few inches taller then Mamoru.

"I'm glad that you have decided to join my crew Mamoru. I know that you will be a big help around here." Motoki said and Mamoru nodded his head stiffly, he promised himself that he wouldn't fall into the same situation as before. "I have your room set up, we're taking off in a minute, your room is just down the hall, you can go there if you want."

He nodded and walked towards his room. "Thanks Motoki."

"No problem." Motoki said and walked away from Mamoru, letting him explore the ship. Mamoru walked towards his room and shut the door behind him as he watched Earth move away from him. It wasn't his first journey from Earth, but he was sure that he would never see Earth the same way after this. He fingered the ring inside his pocket and then sighed once more, taking it out and looking at it carefully.

"_Minako_…" The name fell from his lips, so softly; he didn't even realize he had said her name out-loud.

_End of flashback._

--

Usagi choked, her whole body going numb. She lurched forward and had trouble breathing. _'Minako?!'_ Usagi thought rapidly. Minako as in her best friend of all time had broken Mamoru's heart. She pressed her forehead to the her knees and tried to remember how to breath. Mamoru took her by her shoulders and picked her up, pressing her to his chest. He couldn't believe that he had told her, she was the first one he had ever told and probably the last. "Minako…" She breathed and he looked down at her sorrowfully. He should have known when to stop – he could see that it brought her pain. He didn't know why he didn't stop; he just kept going because it felt good to release his thoughts. She started breathing evenly and he looked down at her. She didn't meet his gaze, she looked away, wishing that she hadn't asked for his past, she would rather not know.

_End of Part 6_

--

**Ending Note: So what did you guys think? A twist huh? Confusing or not? Tell me about it! Thanks! So the whole hair-cutting part, I actually on Tuesday donated my own hair to _Beautiful Lengths_ and the idea just stuck in my head that they would try to cover up who they were. Yep, so that's where that came from. Alright, well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter will be up sooner or later. I'll update as soon as I can. About my newest story, my brother deleted it because he was ticked off at me or something. Long-story and I'm sorry that it's gone. I'll put it up as soon as I can! I have a lot going on in school, but I know that I'll have time to put up another chapter maybe this weekend. Thanks for understanding and thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Please review!**


	7. Part 7

Black Roses

**Summary: SM: AU Mamoru is a space pirate who has been capture and taken to be held on the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I am very glad that you guys like this story! Here is a longer chapter for you and I hope that you like it! Thanks a bunch. **

**Just a quick note, I changed the ages of Mamoru because I was like: wow he's really too old for Usagi. Originally he was six years older then him, but now he's going to be I think about four years older then him! Alright, thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

--

_Part 7_

The idea of her best friend Minako and her new lover Mamoru together, was just not appealing to Usagi. She would rather die in a hole then have to imagine that. Whenever Mamoru was around, she usually ignored his whimpers of her to talk to him and only talked to him when it was actually needed. Mamoru sat down besides her at the bed and wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. "Usagi, please talk to me."

"I don't… I don't think that you deserve to be talked too."

"I don't understand why you are so worked up about this Usagi, I don't love her anymore. She was just a phase in my life and it was nothing, it meant nothing… Usagi you know I care for you more then anything…"

Usagi shrugged and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. She did not want to have this conversation now. "Stop it Mamoru. You also broke off a wedding to me! Isn't that weird how all of a sudden you are in love with me once again instead of Minako but you broke our engagement _because_ of Minako?!"

"Usako, please, it was so long ago, why do you care suddenly about it _now_?"

"Because I finally figured out why you broke off the engagement… whatever Mamoru, I don't really care anymore, just – just get out of my sight." She snapped bitterly and he stood up from his spot next to her and walked towards the door, his ebony bangs slightly covering his glazed over eyes.

Mamoru bit his lip. "I will not lose you Usako, even if you don't wish to be with me."

--

_Unknown Earth Lake, two thousand miles from Mamoru and Usagi's location._

Minako stomped her foot and growled, she hated when she couldn't find her best friend. She _knew_ that Usagi was with Mamoru and she hated that. She couldn't believe that Usagi would be with Mamoru of all people! They had probably fallen in love – gag her now – and were running away to be together. She swore to God that Usagi knew of Mamoru and hers past. It would serve Mamoru right if Usagi knew what had happened when she had left her side for a long period of time. "This is hopeless!" She groaned and turned towards her three companions. "I don't know where they could be!"

"Minako-chan, we've only been searching for a week, it's not like they could get that far from us. Anyways if we all spilt up, we can cover ground more." Setsuna said thoughtfully and Minako groaned again.

"But what if we happen to all get lost?"

"What has happened to you Minako, you are becoming a coward." Haruka snapped and Minako glared at her.

"I am not! She is my best friend and I am not going to let Mamoru Chiba get away with this. If you wish, we will go our separate ways, we will contact each other if we find anything _alright_?" Minako questioned and the other three nodded. "I'll go north, Setsuna you go east, Haruka go south, and Michiru, why don't you go west? Alright?"

"Gotcha." The three said in unison.

--

_North of camp-site – forty miles away._

Minako struggled to gain her thoughts; she was so lost in the thoughts of what was happening with Usagi and Mamoru, that she almost lost her way. She would not let Mamoru and Usagi be together for it ticked her off to no end. She didn't want to be evil or anything, but Mamoru and she had history, even if she had destroyed that history. She rolled her eyes and cut through a thick forest with a blade that she had brought along. She adjusted the back-pack on her right shoulder to her left and then sat down under the shade of a tree. She didn't want to be a bitch, but she just wanted to make sure that nobody was with Mamoru, they had had _history_, but she was not sure if she did love him or not still? She was confused and lost in her thoughts. All she knew was that she wanted to get her best friend back before Mamoru might break her heart.

--

_Usagi and Mamoru's location – one thousand nine hundred and eighty miles away from Minako._

Usagi stood in the doorway to the house that they had rented out and smiled sadly. She thought over what she would say to him, all her thoughts coming together at once. _"Mamoru… Mamo-chan I am so sorry, I do not know what came over me… but after hearing that you were in love with my best friend, I just snapped, I don't know. Please forgive." _She would say, but nothing came out of her mouth as she stood there watching him. She swallowed nervously and shifted her weight from one of her feet to the other.

Mamoru looked up from his work. "Usako…" He greeted her with a nod and she walked over to him, sitting down across from him.

"I'm sorry Mamoru. I don't know what came over me, forgive me Mamo-chan?" She questioned and he nodded slightly before reaching forward and taking her hands in his. He leaned farther forward and kissed her temple before pulling away, still holding her hands in his.

"It's alright Usagi, maybe I shouldn't have told you…"

"No, you should have, I would have wanted to know then not to have known. It's better this way Mamo-chan." She admitted and he smiled, tracing a finger over her knuckles.

"Tell me Usako, why were you so mad at me after I told you about my past?"

She gulped and looked down at the table in front of her. "Because Mamoru, we have met before this… before all of this, we met and I fell in love with you and I know that you will never understand but I was heart-broken after my mother told me that the engagement was broken off." She said softly and he gripped her hands tighter.

"We have met before?"

"You don't remember?" She asked and he shook his head. "That's typical I guess."

"You will tell me?"

"I don't think that I have a choice Mamo-chan."

--

_Flashback – eight years ago._

Princess Serenity or Usagi was eleven years old and was attending her first ball.

She smiled brightly as she watched her care-taker Luna run around frantic to collect all of Usagi's things. She sat patiently on a chair at the end of her bed and in front of a mirror and played with the ends of her dress. It was a beautiful dress, something she would have never worn if she was just going out to play in the gardens. She actually loved dressing up, but told no-one of her secret passion. Luna applied some light lip-gloss to Usagi's lips and then smiled brightly.

"Serenity, you are beautiful." Luna said truthfully and Usagi smiled. She felt beautiful too. She knew that Luna would not lie to her; she knew that she was really beautiful. She knew that she had never really been beautiful before… but now it was her moment to shine! It was her first ball and she was going to enjoy it.

Usagi gripped her hands together. "Thank you so much Luna, you are a wonderful care-taker and thanks for making me so beautiful."

"Aw Serenity it was no problem, but you are just naturally beautiful. That Prince Endymion is lucky to have you as a fiancé Serenity…"

"I am meeting him tonight, am I not?"

"Yes, you are meeting him actually. I am glad that you are going to meet him finally. You and he will be the best king and queen in the whole galaxy, of all time!" Luna teased and wrapped one of Usagi's curls around her finger before pulling her to her feet and pushing her towards the door. "Quickly, you must go, your mother is waiting for you."

--

_Middle evening – ballroom of the Moon Kingdom._

Usagi tugged at her dress, it was becoming to get a little bit annoying and she missed her regular everyday clothing. She sighed and worried that her fiancé was actually not going to come. She shrugged it off and sipped from her water glass. Her mother, Queen Serenity, approached her with an arm around a tall boy with ebony locks. She almost choked on the water she had been sipping. She knew at that instant that that was the dream guy for her, he was amazingly handsome and he looked kind as he smiled slightly when he caught her eye. She smiled back as she felt her knees slightly melting underneath her. "Serenity, there you are, I would like you to meet Prince Endymion of Earth."

She held out her hand as Endymion took it and brushed his lips gently against her knuckles. She smiled and then blushed. "Nice to meet you Prince Endymion, it is such a pleasure." She said meekly and he nodded.

"Now why don't you two go outside and talk for awhile? It would be nice for you guys to go and get to know each other." Queen Serenity said and quickly walked away, leaving Prince Endymion and Usagi alone. She gestured for him to follow her as she walked towards the main fountain. They sat in awkward silent for a couple of minutes.

"It is quite nice to meet you Princess Serenity." Prince Endymion said politely and Usagi nodded.

"My names not Serenity…"

"Really? Then what is you name?" He questioned, confused.

"It's Usagi; nobody really calls me Serenity except for my care-taker, the guards and servants, and my mother. All my friends just call me Usagi." She explained and Endymion nodded his head thoughtfully.

He smiled. "Then you can call me Mamoru if I can call you Usagi… the only people who call me Endymion are my parents, guards and servants, and my best friend who is a crazy one." He said and Usagi laughed.

"You are quite different then I actually imagined you to be Endymion – err I mean Mamoru-san."

"Just Mamoru please… Usagi." He said and smiled, "I know that I am different then everybody expects. Everybody expects me to be so up-tight and all just like a stereo-type kind of prince, but I am not, I am pretty adventurous." He said and winked as she blushed.

"That is good, I am also. I think that we will get along very well Mamoru, don't you think?"

"I think that we will Usagi…" Mamoru agreed and took her hand in his.

--

_Two hours later._

Usagi felt smaller then she had ever. "Do you have to go Mamoru? I mean we have had so much fun and why must you go now? Don't our parents want us to get to know each other better?"

Mamoru nodded. "I have to get back to Earth though Usagi, as much as I would like to stay here and all, I think that it would be best if I got back to Earth because it is my home-planet. I promise that we will see each other again though Usagi, farewell." He said and leaned forward, leaving a chaste kiss on her cheek. He pressed a beautiful flower into her hand and smiled before releasing her hands and walking away. She stared at him as he walked away from her, not knowing that it was the last time she would see him as her fiancé and Prince Endymion.

--

_One year, four months later._

Usagi was almost thirteen years old and in three more years… she would still be living a life as a princess. It was true that her fiancé had backed out of the wedding and she was no longer getting married to Prince Endymion. He had found another girl to marry or something like that and they had decided that he and Usagi should not get married. She shrugged off the feeling of dread and regret as she threw herself into doing things that absorbed her thoughts so she could not think about him anymore. At night, she would always throw herself against her bed and cry because she knew that she had lost him forever and she knew how much she was in love with him. She also knew that he had broken their promise and it broke her heart.

_End of flashback._

--

"Usako, why didn't you tell me?" Mamoru questioned angrily and Usagi smiled sadly.

"I didn't want it to break us apart Mamo-chan, I couldn't risk that." Usagi said quietly and then sighed. "Anyways it was a long time ago, it doesn't mean anything now. We were young and we didn't really know what we were doing, whatever it doesn't really matter anymore." Usagi confessed and Mamoru gripped her hands tightly.

"I promise Usako nothing will come between us."

'_How can you promise that Mamoru? You don't know anything about my mother, she would go to very great heights to get me back into the Moon Kingdom to marry Prince Kenji… oh gods Mamoru, I only hope that _nothing_ does come between us.'_ Usagi thought to herself as she smiled sadly at the man in front of her.

--

_One thousand miles away from Usagi and Mamoru – unknown Earth forest._

In the distance a shadowed figured sighed heavily and fell against the tree trunk of another tree. Her long raven hair fell absently in her face, but she made no move to remove it from her face. She rolled her head back and fourth against the tree bark, not caring if it was poking into the back of her head. She was determined to find the two of them if it was the last thing that she did. "Serenity… Mamoru… I _will _find you." She whispered in the dark to nobody.

_End of Part 7_

--

**Ending Note: So that is the end of Part 7 and I hope that you enjoyed it! For those of you who are reading **Lights Out Tonight **on Eponine xx's account, it will be updated today sometime or maybe early tomorrow! Thanks for understanding and I hoped you liked this chapter! Next part will be up sooner then later!**

**Please review!**


End file.
